vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bookworm1138
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Encylopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Dracula page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MtaÄ (Talk) 16:47, October 27, 2009 if you really are a bookworm and wanna new book to read; i'm acctualy a writer(in-waiting) and if you want you could help me with some stuff. so...wanna be friends? LunaBella 21:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) really!? LunaBella 17:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) you're not joking around are you? 'cause i really wanna know if my books will make it; not like meyer or anything but... LunaBella 17:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) a long lost decendent of a queen who went insane with power and blood lust. it's also a love story. LunaBella 19:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) i was trying to hide that. it is her but the story is placed like, now. LunaBella 19:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) thanx. LunaBella 19:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) i only got a REAL start on it a week ago 'cause i was busy with some other stuff but it was swirling around in my head for years so i'm getting pretty far with right now. LunaBella 19:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) oops! i forgot the "it"! LunaBella 19:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) what was your book gonna be about? LunaBella 22:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) they both sound cool! i like that ideal; but don't worry, i won't steal it! LunaBella 22:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) that was an ORIGINAL ideal, right? LunaBella 22:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) it's seems more like you're stealing james' mate but if you had the ideal before that movie came out ('cause really; who reads the books?) i think you should use it! LunaBella 00:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) i keep forgetting that! i'm acctually writeing some right now...wanna here a little? LunaBella 01:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (i remembered!) and no i don't have a Myspace...i don't even have Email 'cause of my dad's rules. LunaBella 00:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) the Email? it does and do you want to read some or not dude!!!? LunaBella 01:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) why do i forget that!? i have to get back what i was going to post but in the mean time i have a question. could james the first/fourth have a baby with bathory? LunaBella 01:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) before she got married in the history books.LunaBella 01:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) thanx and i just saw your new page and i think the book should be published first! any way i got it back so... LunaBella 01:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That thought ran through my head all night… that and the fact that if I tried to go pee I could be shot by a sniper. “Lizzy?” I screamed and threw a flimzzy bat at the voice. “Ow! It’s just me; the person who saved your life!” “Angel, you jerk!” “Nice way of repaying me, by the way.” “Shut up! I can’t sleep.” “Same here; I can’t stand the thought of waking up to a bloody couch and corpse.” “Was that pay-back for hitting you?” “Yes! And no.” He walked over and sat down with me. I leaned against him and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to the Wii’s dinging sound and Emmie’s cries of war against the CPU’s. “Where’s Angel?” I moaned. “He went to get more dye.” He answered. i only gave you a piece and i have to get off now butt i'll be back in an hour tops LunaBella 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm back!!! any questions about what i sent you? LunaBella 03:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i just relized i spell crappy. LunaBella 03:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i spelt "relized" wrong didn't i? Dude, where are you? you know your german vampire looks like louis from Vampire Chroniciles? LunaBella 04:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) you awake? LunaBella 12:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. :( i didn't mean to be mean; you just take a wittle longer than i do to respond. any way do you want me to explain sniper thing? LunaBella 01:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) maybe you need a new computer...'cause i swear, i don't even know HOW to hack, let alone hack yours... i'm gonna explain any ways 'bout the sniper. the main character is being targeted by certain people because of her great ancester (you allready know who.) and they don't want her to screw their plans up. LunaBella 01:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i had to delete your last post; but again, sorry LunaBella 01:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) since you're not responding i'm going to assume your computer's still a little slow or whatever so i'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon or nite or whenever. later. LunaBella 01:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) gotcha. and again sorry. LunaBella 21:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What was yours for? i'm the one being clingy and stuff! LunaBella 22:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i acctualy have some other things to do too; like finish at least ONE projects i'm working (i have like ten but only finished two 'cause they were really short.) so i might not be able to resond as quickly as i have been either. but i will respond some time before the day is over! >(* v *)< i have my own smily thingy! LunaBella 23:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i deleted my mean posts so they wouldn't come back to bite us in the butt. but i still feal like i need to say "sorry"... LunaBella 17:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) how's your computer? (Joking.) my character is going to Paris! LunaBella 18:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) have you decided if you're gonna make a sequel; cause i am but since i started in between i'm afraid it will get confusing! i'm not sure about a 3rd though...i had an ideal but i think that it should be a seprate story... LunaBella 19:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) if you ever get this published tell me! that sounds really cool! i need to continue my first book though or the story will get messed up; they are in paris but the assassins are still following them and the main character needs to covince the council that she good enough. p.s. i'm leaving you guessing! LunaBella 22:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) who's your model for Marja? she's really pretty. LunaBella 16:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i actually tried bangs once; wasn't my best expirement...my eyes looked very small without makeup and squinting 'cause i lost my glasses, that didn't help either. i think i'm almost done with my first book; i just have to find a way for my character to get linda off her high-horse and away from the germans...then i ad the ending that's been in my head for months! then i have to type it all into the computer...>(* ~ *)< LunaBella 16:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hello. bored. oy. this is a meaningless post...i think. i've added a new person to the book, were-dog, and a goth. again. meaningless. LunaBella 00:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) what'd i say? meaningless"? i was just bored and it felt wrong that nobody was posting... i have issues. >(* o *)< and this looks like a fish! i am so bored. and so sick. (dang flu hits more than once; i thought it was like a yearly chicken pox-like thing, get it once then wait 'till next year...) just pray to God it dosen't get you, so much as hit you twice. how's your book? if someone dosn't publish it they're stupid; it sounds cool to me. i feel like i'm stealing something now 'cause all the guys my character meets falls in love with her; or at least acts like it to get close since she's a princess now. my eys itch so much my arms are like, covered in eyeliner and masscara... it's hard being goth. this is all so random. i just relized i'm keeping you from your school work and stuff... i just found two lice in my hair making out! i'm so sad and sick. and lice-infested; i need more manaiyse or something. it's all so random... LunaBella 04:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) you're really sweet. >(* v *)< but it's just that i'm clingy; i'm homeschooled and both my parents work so i only leave the house on weekends and whatever "library" day my mom picks so i have few friends. including you; if that's ok-ky-kay (jar-jar speak. i'm wierd!) plus i babysit three younger brothers. i'm so sad. >(* _ *)< but i'm OK! i'm sorry i was sooo depressing the other day; i was just bored 'cause i just got home from a lolita thingy. what i should really do is finish my book and edit it so i can take it to someone and be famous! (like i'll be meyer-famous though...maybe goth-wise but...) everybody on the council in my book is ollld, so there's mostly goth's and everybody except a few crazies are serious... but the main character is 13 and pretty much like me so there's allways a laugh somewhere''. speaking of age...you know how old am right? all you've said is "college"; just a wee bit curious here but, are you like just out of highschool or...and am i talking to a guy or girl 'cause the way you typed screamed "guy" to me; you don't have ''to answer but you know i'm a 13 year old girl and it just didn't seem fair to not know what extacly i can talk about... it just out of curiousity, you don't have to answer. i probably sound perverted now...sorry... LunaBella 06:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i just had a brilliant ideal! i can prove to you i'm a 13 yearold girl if i post a video! i just need money... >(* ~ *)< (probably be 14 when i get a camera though...) so, sleepy. >(- _ *)< i don't know if i'll see your reply or even if you're awake but...so sleepy >(- _ -)< >(* o *)< should log off first! good night. >(- _ -)< Zzzz. LunaBella 06:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) don't have facebook, sorry. it's not like goth is ''bad; you're just into darker things...not like spiritually, like you don't like the sun...vampric would be a good way to describe it; you're the same person, you have the same standereds and religon and everything; you just like darker colors really... there's a fine line between goth and... the bad stuff. some people just don't see that. LunaBella 05:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC)>(* v *)< i was almost afraid you were a girl 'cause that "the way you type" thing would have been an insult... you don't happen to live in oklahoma, 'cause if you do my parents are 7 years apart age wise and i don't wanna die alone! i'm sooo sad. and kidding. (but still...) LunaBella 05:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v�*)< i have tips! if you slowy and i stress on that word, ease in the goth-ness and tone it down when you have to see your parents you can be goth; just don't do bad things like wiccan things; it's just wrong and if you are religious it's very bad because wiccans are pretty much... i hate these words...don't make me say(type) them, i have a phobia of bad* things and related things. *bad as in not holy. >(X _ X)< LunaBella 05:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v *)< what's "Little Wing"? LunaBella 05:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Me make pwetty pictuwe fow you! (Acctually i was going to send this and others to tokyopop to see if i could get a job in drawing but this one is of the blood countess so you can use it!) LunaBella 06:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v *)< the parental controls are logging me off in 10 minutes so i geuss we'll chat later. >(* ^ *)< on your top right corner though where it has log off and everything if you do more and manage widgits you can find a chat box thing so we can talk more; but click the little wrench thing first and type in alot of numbers on the limit so we can keep track of our chat like on here. don't have too but if we're both on... LunaBella 06:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) this is what i thought you looked like before you said 19 on top this is what i think you look like now. (rough sketch) LunaBella 00:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i'm just glad you aren't mad at me!!! but i have to go 'cause my brother's on so i'll catch you later tonite! LunaBella 00:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i knew i was kepping you away. sorry. which of pictures were closer though; did i make a good guess on your apperance? LunaBella 04:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! you're hot and geeky! i didn't think that was possible, but you've managed to have a soft lestat look. i guess i need to post a pic of me now...>(* v *)< if only i could find that dang camera...>(* ~ *)< LunaBella 16:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC)